fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ewan/Supports
With Ross C Support *'Ross:' Here you are. I finally tracked you down. *'Ewan:' Hi. Um. Who are you? *'Ross:' I'm Ross. You? *'Ewan:' I'm Ewan. *'Ross:' Hey, Ewan. Nice to meet you. I've been looking for someone around my age. Let's hang out sometime, OK? *'Ewan:' Sure, but do we have to wait until "sometime"? How about now? *'Ross:' What are you saying? We're in the middle of a battle! *'Ewan:' The others are fighting well, so the two of us won't make much difference. Besides, even though I just started using magic the other day, I'm pretty good. If something does happen, we'll be OK. *'Ross:' Well, I'm pretty confident in my skills, too. But, you know—how to put this delicately—it's the matter of morale. *'Ewan:' You certainly are dedicated. That's a surprise. *'Ross:' Hey! *'Ewan:' Why don't you prove your dedication by answering this brainteaser? *'Ross:' Like a riddle? Sounds fun! *'Ewan:' Yes. It'll be really fun to watch you struggling to come up with an answer. Ha! *'Ross:' Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Well, whatever. Let's do it. *'Ewan:' OK, here it is. Ross, do you know what a balance is? *'Ross:' Of course I do! Who doesn't? It's a type of scale with small plates on both sides to put weights. When both sides are the same weight, it balances. So that was the riddle? Easy! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha! You're too funny! No, that was just the setup for the brainteaser. Here's the real question. Assume there are 25 pebbles. *'Ross:' Pebbles? *'Ewan:' Yes, they're really small. As small as peas. They are all the same color and shape. In this group, there's one pebble that's lighter than all the other pebbles. *'Ross:' And I must tell you the way to find that pebble? *'Ewan:' Of course not. What kind of challenge is that? The question is, how many times do you need to use the balance to find that one rock? *'Ross:' How many times? Uh... It's not...24, is it? *'Ewan:' What?! Oh! Ha ha ha ha ha! That's the first time I've heard that one! I see. So you were thinking that you'd measure the pebbles one by one! That's great, Ross! You're too funny! *'Ross:' That's not a compliment, is it. You think I'm an idiot! *'Ewan:' That's not true. Actually, it is. Ha ha ha! And did I mention how perceptive you are, too? *'Ross:' Oh, you! Just you wait! I'll figure it out! I just need some time to think about it. *'Ewan:' The anticipation is killing me. B Support *'Ross:' Hey, you! *'Ewan:' Oh, hi, Ross. *'Ross:' I have an answer for your brainteaser! *'Ewan:' You got it, huh? That's amazing! *'Ross:' Y-yeah. The answer is... *'Ewan:' Yes, yes? *'Ross:' Four times! *'Ewan:' You must have worked really hard to figure that out! *'Ross:' See! See! I told you I'd get it! Fighting's not the only thing I'm good at. *'Ewan:' However, that's not the correct answer. *'Ross:' What do you mean? I can't believe it! Ugh! If that's not the right answer, then what is? *'Ewan:' You were close. The right answer is three times. *'Ross:' Only three times? How? Tell me! *'Ewan:' The key is how many pebbles you put on the scales at first. First, put eight rocks each on either side of the scale. The side with the lighter rock will be higher than the other, right? Or, if the sides are balanced, it means that the lighter rock is in the rest of the pile. So that was one turn on the balance. The rest is pretty easy to figure out. Let's assume that the lighter rock was in the remaining pile of nine rocks... Then you'd put three rocks on each side of the scale. So that's the second turn. If either side of the scale tips, then the rock is in one of those two piles. If the scale is balanced, then the rock is one of the remaining three rocks. So, now you've figured out which group of three pebbles has the lighter one. What you do now is put one rock from this pile on each side of the scale. Like before, if the scale tips to one side, the lighter pebble is on the scale. If the scale is balanced, then the remaining pebble is the lighter one. And that was the last turn on the scale. Did you get all that? *'Ross:' Huh? Well, I think I got it... *'Ewan:' What?! I just explained it all very clearly. You still don't get it? That's really... *'Ross:' Really what?! *'Ewan:' Um, nothing. Forget it. A ha ha ha ha! *'Ross:' "A ha ha ha" what? What do you mean "forget it"? *'Ewan:' Anyway, it's been fun hanging out. Let's get together again sometime, OK? *'Ross:' It wasn't fun for me at all! Hey! A Support *'Ewan:' Hi, Ross. *'Ross:' Oh, it's you again. *'Ewan:' That brainteaser was fun, huh? Did you get it yet? *'Ross:' I already told you I didn't have any fun! If that's what you consider fun, you must have had a pretty bad childhood! *'Ewan:' Well, I was an orphan. *'Ross:' Oh... *'Ewan:' My sister and I were abandoned when I was really young, before I could even talk. She became a dancer and raised me all on her own. I'm really grateful for her. *'Ross:' You were an orphan? I-I'm sorry. I had no idea. *'Ewan:' How could you know? Don't worry about it. I don't even remember being abandoned. And because of that, I got a chance to travel around, and meet lots of people. Like you. So, I'm not sad at all. *'Ross:' I see... Hey, I just had a great idea. Let's be brothers? *'Ewan:' Huh?! Like blood brothers? I'm really not into slicing myself up for people I just met. *'Ross:' No, no, no. Just, you know, brothers! Now call me "Bro," Bro! *'Ewan:' Um... OK...Bro. *'Ross:' Say it like you mean it! Oh, never mind. It'll just sound forced. *'Ewan:' I told you so. *'Ross:' Well, just call me Ross for now. But, you can consider me a brother from now on. *'Ewan:' What do you mean by that? *'Ross:' I mean that I will be a friend who you can rely on and trust completely. *'Ewan:' That's very kind, considering I really haven't known you for very long. But thank you. You're a nice guy, even if you're not very sharp. *'Ross:' Hey! No need to insult me! A simple "Thanks, Bro" will be enough! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha ha ha. You're so funny! By the way, do you have a girlfriend? *'Ross:' W-what! Of course not! Did you forget? We're in the middle of a war right now! I have to focus on that! *'Ewan:' Huh. A ha ha ha ha! *'Ross:' What's that for? How about you? Do you have one? *'Ewan:' I have a lot of them! *'Ross:' What?! A lot of them! Oh well. We're still pretty young. Better to not get tied down. *'Ewan:' Good luck, Ross! *'Ross:' Don't talk like it's not your problem, too! *'Ewan:' Hey, Ross. I think we're going to be friends for a long time. In fact, I know it. *'Ross:' OK. Boy, you're such a laid-back guy... With Tethys C Support *'Ewan:' Hey, Tethys! Check out my magic!? *'Tethys:' Ewan! How many times am I going to have to say it? This isn't a field trip. Please promise me you'll behave. *'Ewan:' Oh, you don't have to worry about me. But since I'm here, I'd like to be of use. Otherwise I'm just in the way. You gotta let me do something. *'Tethys:' You have a point, but you're still too young. *'Ewan:' Too young? I'm not a child anymore! I can look after myself! *'Tethys:' What are you talking about? You're not a full-fledged mage, are you? *'Ewan:' Well, no, not yet. But someday I'm gonna be one of the best mages ever! These soldiers recognize my talent. That's why I'm here on the battlefield. Just watch me! You wouldn't say that I'm too young or inexperienced if you saw me! *'Tethys:' Wait! Ewan, wait up! Oh, he's gone... Only a child would say something like, "Just watch me." B Support *'Ewan:' Hey, Tethys. You've been getting pretty chummy with that guy lately. *'Tethys:' What do you mean, Ewan? Who's "that guy"? *'Ewan:' You know, THAT guy. Look, he's right over there... And that guy waving his sword around... I'd say you've been a little too friendly with all of them! *'Tethys:' Too friendly? I wonder. I think chatting now and again is normal. Wait a minute... Ewan, are you feeling jealous? *'Ewan:' D-don't be stupid. That's not it at all! *'Tethys:' Hold on. You know, that man told me he found a frog in his boots the other day. And that man woke up to find half his moustache shaved off. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? *'Ewan:' N-no. This is the first I've heard of it. *'Tethys:' Really? *'Ewan:' Um, yeah... *'Tethys:' Ooh! It WAS you, wasn't it? Ewan, you can't do things like that. Even if it is kind of funny. *'Ewan:' But they're morons! All they do is get you to dance, and then they run around on the battlefield challenging each other to "contests of strength and valor"! *'Ewan:' They're dumb braggarts, and I was just taking 'em down a peg. But I'm not jealous! *'Tethys:' All right, all right. I'll keep your secret this time, but you must stop! *'Ewan:' They're the troublemakers, you know? Oh...OK. I got it. I'll leave 'em alone. But, Tethys? *'Tethys:' What is it? *'Ewan:' I'll always be here to protect you. I'm not too young for that! So instead of always helping those guys, dance for me once in a while. I know it'll make me stronger! *'Tethys:' Ewan... *'Ewan:' I'll see you later! You gotta promise to dance for me! A Support *'Ewan:' It's not such a good idea for you to dance too close to the front lines. *'Tethys:' Hee hee! Thanks for worrying about me, Ewan. But are you sure it's not just the jealousy talking? *'Ewan:' Th-that's not it at all! It's dangerous! That's it! *'Tethys:' I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you know, Ewan... Since you joined up with the army, you really have gotten stronger. *'Ewan:' I have, haven't I? So I'm no longer a novice, right? *'Tethys:' No, you've truly grown. I'm glad, but also a little sad. *'Ewan:' Hmm. So when I'm a full-fledged mage, you're gonna be sad? *'Tethys:' I guess so. A little sad, anyways. I'm so much older than you that I've always thought of you as a child. That's why I always thought I had to protect you. *'Ewan:' You know, at the beginning of all of this I really was treating it like a game. Then I saw the dangers you faced to help everyone. I knew I couldn't treat it like a game any longer. Battles threaten people's lives and need to end quickly. That's why I need to boost my powers. I want to help you and the others. I have to become a full-fledged mage to really do my part. So, don't be sad. I just want to protect you... *'Tethys:' Ewan... *'Ewan:' You've been looking after your little brother for so many years. Now it's my turn to return the favor. I mean, I am the man of the family. So from now on, I'm gonna be helping you out. *'Tethys:' Thank you, Ewan. Hearing you say that makes me very happy. It proves to me how much you've truly grown. But that doesn't mean you need to rush off on your own or anything. If I thought you didn't need me anymore, I would feel really sad. *'Ewan:' There's no reason to get all weepy. No matter how old I get, you'll always be my big sister. My one and only. With Saleh C Support *'Saleh:' ...... *'Ewan:' Teacher! *'Saleh:' ...... Oh, Ewan! *'Ewan:' You were practicing Valega, weren't you? "To know the harmony of heaven and earth, body and spirit"...right? *'Saleh:' Yes, you are correct. *'Ewan:' Um..."To contemplate oneself"... And...what was the rest? *'Saleh:' "To contemplate the world and to envision all creation. Thus, to be enlightened." *'Ewan:' Oh, that's right. Doesn't it get to be a bother finding a quiet place like this, though? *'Saleh:' Contemplation takes time, Ewan. It doesn't matter where, so long as you do it. *'Ewan:' Oh... Well, if Valega is an important part of Caer Pelyn's culture and history, I think I might give it a try. *'Saleh:' Really? And I wonder how many days you'll last at that. *'Ewan:' Heh. I guess you're right. Knowing the harmony of the heavens sounds tough. Do you have anything easier I could practice in the meantime? *'Saleh:' Hm. Let me think. Your skill level is still quite low, but... *'Ewan:' Thanks, Teacher. I remember when you first decided to teach me some magic. I was so excited that I went out and practiced over and over again. *'Saleh:' You must pace yourself. Using too much magic can drain both body and soul. *'Ewan:' Yeah. Boy, I know that. After that time, I was so tired that I couldn't stay awake. I was so tired that I slept for a full day. I woke up in bed... *'Saleh:' Technically, it was two days. *'Ewan:' Oh, so that was you who carried me home? *'Saleh:' Mm-hm. *'Ewan:' Now that I think about it, no one else would have bothered! Thank you. *'Saleh:' Ewan, don't push yourself too hard. Magic is no game. *'Ewan:' I know, and don't worry! B Support *'Ewan:' Teacher. *'Saleh:' What is it, Ewan? *'Ewan:' Do you remember a few years ago when you went to visit Commander Gerik? That was when I met you and followed you back to Caer Pelyn. I never said thank you for taking me in, Teacher. I've never regretted it. *'Saleh:' I remember it clearly. I kept thinking, "What have I gotten myself into"? *'Ewan:' If that's the way you felt about it, why did you let me be your student? *'Saleh:' Your eyes. *'Ewan:' My eyes? *'Saleh:' You had a spark in your eyes. I knew that I saw an exceptional talent for magic in those eyes. *'Ewan:' Wow. That's really something. I would never have guessed. *'Saleh:' I'm sure, as your training progresses, that you will feel your power grow. *'Ewan:' I'll train even harder, then! Back when I first started, I... thought you were kinda scary. *'Saleh:' Me? *'Ewan:' Well, you don't really talk much. I always thought you were angry with me, and I didn't know why. *'Saleh:' All that because I was so silent all the time? *'Ewan:' Yep. But after a while, I figured out it was just the way you were. *'Saleh:' Ewan, you can never find truth in words, spoken or unspoken. Truth lives within the heart. *'Ewan:' But other people can't see what's inside your heart, can they? *'Saleh:' If you can trust one another, you can see. And you will understand. *'Ewan:' Oh! Is that how it works? I think I get it now. But talking is so important in building friendships, isn't it? We use words to communicate things like feelings and ideas. But all that stuff, it's just on the surface. Does that mean that if people use their hearts, they can communicate without using words? *'Saleh:' That's right. *'Ewan:' You really are great, Teacher. You teach me by making me teach myself, and I mean more than just magic... ...Remember how angry you were at me that one time? Back when I took out that magic tome? *'Saleh:' ...... I wasn't angry that you took the tome out with you. It's that you took it with you without asking and went for a stroll. And then you stopped to play in the river... *'Ewan:' That's right. Then I dropped it and SPLASH!! Right in it went... It wasn't in the water long, but those pages were totally illegible... *'Saleh:' That utter carelessness—No, your lack of consideration. That's what made me angry. *'Ewan:' I'm s-sorry. But I never took any books with me when I went to the river after that. *'Saleh:' And there were other things, as well. *'Ewan:' Oh, you don't mean...that? Oh, yeah. Ha ha ha. *'Saleh:' Unbelievable... I've never had a student so troublesome as you. *'Ewan:' But I promise to be much more careful in the future! *'Saleh:' Is there even a shred of truth in those words? *'Ewan:' Y-yikes! *'Saleh:' You rascal... A Support *'Saleh:' Ewan. *'Ewan:' Oh, Teacher. *'Saleh:' Ewan... If something happens to me, take all my scrolls and magical items, and... keep them for your own. *'Ewan:' What? Why would you say that? *'Saleh:' This conflict has grown bitter. I'm not sure I'll see it to its end. And...if something does happen, I want you to care for Dara. Watch over her and Caer Pelyn. *'Ewan:' Oh, come on! There is no way anything is going to happen to you, Teacher! And besides, if you weren't around, I would have no clue what to do. *'Saleh:' Ewan... Don't underestimate yourself. One day, you will surpass me. *'Ewan:' Huh? Really? Do you mean that, Teacher? *'Saleh:' It all hinges on your own efforts. *'Ewan:' I won't let you down! *'Saleh:' Only those who choose magic can handle it. And you are special even among them... Be confident. You have a rare gift that others can never duplicate. *'Ewan:' Teacher... If you really mean that, then there's no way I'm going to let you die. *'Saleh:' Ewan... *'Ewan:' I'll be at your side protecting you. If the two of us combine our power, we can get through anything that arises! *'Saleh:' Whew... Protect...me? I had no idea until this moment how dependable you've become. *'Ewan:' Right! That's because I'm the great sage Saleh's number-one student! *'Saleh:' Well spoken, Ewan. Come on, follow me. I'll use this war to teach you every last bit of the magic I know. My dear, sweet student. *'Ewan:' Sounds good, Teach! With Dozla C Support *'Dozla:' Hello, laddie. *'Ewan:' Oh, hi! Uh... *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! The name's Dozla. *'Ewan:' I'm Ewan. It's nice to meet you, Dozla, sir! *'Dozla:' Aren't you a little bundle of energy? I bet you're a regular troublemaker. So, what were you so lost in thought over? You having any problems? *'Ewan:' Nope, nothing. I don't have any problems. I was thinking of something interesting. You want to hear about it? *'Dozla:' Sure. Tell me everything. *'Ewan:' Well, I was thinking of how much fun it would be if I could do something... *'Dozla:' Uh-huh. *'Ewan:' Some battlegrounds are full of plants and stuff, but others are dreary and dead. *'Dozla:' Yeah. *'Ewan:' If a place like that were suddenly filled with beautiful colors, it'd be neat, right? Like if it could suddenly become a flower garden? *'Dozla:' Ho ho, a battleground becoming a lovely flower garden? Aye, that would be nice. It would help heal the hearts and minds of the soldiers. But how would you do it? Do you have some sort of magical powers or something? *'Ewan:' Yeah, I do, but I've decided that wouldn't be the best way. If I did that, people would be more impressed by the magic than by the flowers. I think it would be better to make it something that anyone could do and enjoy. *'Dozla:' Oh... It's all too difficult for me to follow, but it sure sounds like a nice dream. If you could pull it off, I'm sure people would really enjoy it. *'Ewan:' Ha ha... I haven't really thought much about how I would do it. I was just thinking how nice it would be, that's all. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! That's fine. That's what young people are supposed to do. Many great things come from the daydreams of youth. *'Ewan:' Really? Do you think so? All right! I like you, mister. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Is that so? *'Ewan:' Yep. And I'm going to call you Uncle Dozla from now on! It's about time for me to get going. I'll talk to you later, Uncle Dozla! *'Dozla:' All right, laddie! Till next time! B Support *'Dozla:' Ho, laddie. *'Ewan:' Uncle Dozla! *'Dozla:' So, you're in high spirits today? *'Ewan:' Yep! I'm always in high spirits. How about you, Uncle? *'Dozla:' Oh, I'm doing as well as can be expected. I'm a bit tired, actually. I'm a bit closer to the ground than everyone else, so my legs tire easily. Gwah ha! It would be nice if there were an easier way to move around, wouldn't it? *'Ewan:' Oh, that reminds me. I've been thinking of something. Do you want to hear about it? *'Dozla:' What's this? Have you come up with yet another fabulous idea? *'Ewan:' Yep! *'Dozla:' Well, what is it? *'Ewan:' Coaches! You're familiar with coaches, right? *'Dozla:' Uh-huh. *'Ewan:' And we've got a coach in our convoy because it can carry people and supplies. *'Dozla:' Yeah, they're useful enough. They're nice if you're traveling far with wounded men, children, and whatnot. But without roads, they're almost useless, and forget about dense forests. Oh, and they can be quite vulnerable in a battle. Not very useful at all, really. *'Ewan:' Exactly! So I was thinking about coaches that could travel in the air... *'Dozla:' What's that? Are you talking about using pegasus knights? *'Ewan:' That's what I was thinking at first. But you know, that probably wouldn't work. I mean, a pegasus can get mighty picky about who it lets ride him, right? I haven't really thought about how to actually make a flying coach, but... But wouldn't it be amazing if one really existed? It would be fast, and all that stuff like bad roads and forests wouldn't matter! *'Dozla:' Ho ho ho ho! *'Ewan:' And even if people lived far apart, they could visit one another quickly! What do you think? *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! It's fantastic! And it would be useful, that's for sure! Sounds like fun, too. I'd sure love to ride about in a flying coach. Think about it—the land spread out below, glittering dawn skies...and the wind! Ah, it all sounds like a dream. *'Ewan:' I hope it becomes reality someday. *'Dozla:' Me, too. I like the way your mind works, laddie. Let's talk more later. *'Ewan:' Yep! A Support *'Ewan:' Ah, Uncle Dozla. Listen to this, will you? I've been thinking about something new. *'Dozla:' Ooh, I can hardly wait. *'Ewan:' Imagine people far away from each other talking. *'Dozla:' Far away? You mean, like, if you and I were maybe...100 paces apart? *'Ewan:' Nope. Farther than that. *'Dozla:' All right, 1,000 paces! *'Ewan:' Not even close. Farther still! *'Dozla:' 10,000 paces? You must be kidding. *'Ewan:' No, I'm not. And even farther than that! For example... What if one person were in Frelia, and the other person were in Rausten? *'Dozla:' What?! *'Ewan:' That's right! Anyone you could think of, you could talk to. I read about magical devices that could do the same thing, but... Wouldn't it be better if anyone could do it, and not just mages? *'Dozla:' Impressive! I think I see it... People could send and receive important messages instantly, is that it? *'Ewan:' No, even better than that! I'm not talking about just sending messages back and forth. I mean like if they could talk, just like you and I are now! We wouldn't need messengers at all! It would all happen instantly! *'Dozla:' I just can't wrap my head around this one, laddie. It's too much for me. *'Ewan:' Great, isn't it? You could contact your people in Rausten from anywhere, at any time! *'Dozla:' My, oh my... You've got quite an imagination, don't you? The things you come up with always surprise me, laddie. *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. I used to get in trouble for always thinking up these outlandish things. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! That's a shame, laddie. After all, I'm sure a lot of the things we have now seemed outlandish once. If nobody dreamed, nothing new would ever be created, would it? *'Ewan:' Uncle Dozla... You always have time to listen to my ideas, Uncle. It makes me really happy. *'Dozla:' It's always worth the time to listen to you youngsters and your ideas. It's sad, but I know people who are so busy that they've no time to spare. But me, I've got time. As you know, I'm one of Princess L'Arachel's men. I'm not the brightest fellow around, so she doesn't give me a lot to do. But that gives me lots of free time, and I'm always happy to spend it with you. *'Ewan:' Thank you. I think you're the best, Uncle Dozla! *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! What a nice thing to say. And I think you're the best, laddie. I think when you're fully grown, you're going to be a great and interesting man. *'Ewan:' Do you really think so? *'Dozla:' I do. It's that sparkle in your eyes that convinces me. *'Ewan:' Yahoo! Ha ha ha. *'Dozla:' I'm looking forward to the day when I see one of your ideas made reality. *'Ewan:' And that day will surely come. It's weird...but there are times when I can almost picture a world like that. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Now that would be something. I'll have to make sure I live long enough to see it. *'Ewan:' Yep! And you'll have to stay my friend, too! *'Dozla:' Well, of course! With Amelia C Support *'Ewan:' Hey! What's your name? *'Amelia:' Me? I'm Amelia. *'Ewan:' Ah. Amelia... My name's Ewan. Hi! *'Amelia:' Hi, Ewan. It's nice to meet you. So, are you fighting with us? *'Ewan:' Yep, I am. I'm a mage. *'Amelia:' Really? You look like you're only about my age. That's neat. *'Ewan:' Ha ha! Ah, I'm nothing special compared to my teacher. You want to see some magic? *'Amelia:' H-here? Now? But... isn't that dangerous? *'Ewan:' Oh, don't worry. Magic isn't just for combat. For example... Voila! It can do stuff like this! *'Amelia:' Wow... They're so pretty! All those little lights, spinning around together... Is this really magic? *'Ewan:' This? This is magic used to make girls happy. *'Amelia:' Hm? Ah! Oh, Ewan, stop teasing. *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. *'Amelia:' Ha ha. *'Ewan:' You should show me how good you are with your lance sometime. *'Amelia:' Huh? Um, all right. But... I'm sure you'd be bored. *'Ewan:' That's not true. And even if it were, it's simply a matter of how you make it fun. *'Amelia:' How you...make it fun? *'Ewan:' Uh-huh. Like this war, for example. Well, Amelia, I'll see you later! *'Amelia:' Hey! ...... Ewan sure moves at his own pace... How you make it fun? Hmm... That seems like a good rule to live by, when you think about it. B Support *'Amelia:' Ah... Whew. This looks like a good place to take a break. *'Ewan:' ...! ...... Boo! *'Amelia:' AHHHH! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha! Amelia, it's me. *'Amelia:' Ah! Ewan? Why did you do that? I thought you were one of the enemy! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. We talked about this, remember? How you make it fun? I just wanted to make our meeting here a little more fun. *'Amelia:' Well, it wasn't fun for me at all. *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. Oh, yeah, Amelia? Do you remember you promised to show me your lance work? *'Amelia:' Um...yeah. I remember. Well, all right. Here. Watch closely. *'Ewan:' Oh, I will. *'Amelia:' ...... HA! ...YAH! *'Ewan:' That's good. *'Amelia:' AH! ...WAH! *'Ewan:' Neat. *'Amelia:' ...... ...YAAAH!! *'Ewan:' That was great! *'Amelia:' Thanks. *'Ewan:' You're good, Amelia. You're as good as any of the other knights. *'Amelia:' Do you mean that? Whew... To be honest, I have been practicing even harder lately. But it was all worth it to hear you say that. Thanks. *'Ewan:' Really? No, thank you. I like your outfit, too. *'Amelia:' Huh? Oh, I get it. You're teasing me again, aren't you, Ewan? What was it, again? "Making things fun"? *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. No, that's not at all what I was doing. *'Amelia:' Hmm... I'm not sure I should believe you. *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. Princess Eirika has a similar outfit. Is that a popular style? *'Amelia:' Um...I don't know. But it's easy to move in, so... *'Ewan:' I see. I think it's cute. Especially that stain right there. *'Amelia:' Oh... Ewan, you're such a twit! *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. A Support *'Ewan:' Amelia, have you traveled much? *'Amelia:' Travel? Hm, let's see... I went from Silva to the capital on my own once. Now that I think about it, I'd never left Grado until now. *'Ewan:' Oh, really? My teacher—he's the great sage Saleh from Caer Pelyn—took me out on a training journey for many months once. *'Amelia:' Where did you go? *'Ewan:' Lots of different places across Magvel. We went to Renais, Frelia, Rausten, and Jehanna. Oh, and we went to Grado, too. *'Amelia:' Wow, that sounds great. *'Ewan:' Yeah, it was a lot of fun! There were so many new things to see. Say, Amelia, I just had an idea... *'Amelia:' What is it? *'Ewan:' When this war is over and we're all at peace, why don't you and I take a trip together? *'Amelia:' Huh? Just the two of us? *'Ewan:' Sure, why not? Does the idea bother you? *'Amelia:' No, it's just... *'Ewan:' There's so much I want to show you, Amelia. How the dark green forests refract the morning sun into a million burning emeralds. The melancholy spectacle of the sun sinking slowly beyond an endless horizon. The wind gently coercing vast fields of wheat to dance, heroic mountain peaks... Oh, and the gorgeous flower beds that fill your vision with brilliant colors! There are so very many spectacular places in the world. I want to see all of them again...but this time I want to see them with you. When you see them, you'll really understand how wonderful it is to be alive. The feeling will fill your heart and make you want to sing with joy! *'Amelia:' That's so...eloquent, Ewan. ...... But I understand what you're trying to say, and yes. Let's go! I want to see all of it and more! *'Ewan:' Great! Then it's settled. You know what? This gives us something to look forward to while this war goes on. Just thinking about it makes my heart beat faster. *'Amelia:' Ha ha. You know, Ewan, being around you fills me with so much energy. *'Ewan:' And I'm happy when you're around, too. *'Amelia:' I'm looking forward to our trip. It's one more reason for us to work quickly to put an end to this war. *'Ewan:' Yeah, let's do what we can, because we're definitely taking that trip! Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts